RWBY: Fall of Cybertron
by ImperialWolves12
Summary: After leaving Cybertron, the Autobots and Decepticons were sucked into the space bridge, only for them to crash land on a strange, new world. Reawakening after untold millennia, both factions continue their civil war away from home. One shall stand. One shall fall.
1. Prologue

"Even if you destroy me, Megatron, others will rise to defeat your tyranny." Optimus said, readied to lay his life down, knowing others would rise against Megatron, his enemy.

"Then I'll just have to destroy you all!" Megatron said, firing the cannon from the downed Decepticon dropship.

The shot was fired, directed towards the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime himself. However, Bumblebee quickly jumped in the way, protecting his leader, at the cost of his life. He was thrown into Optimus, who yelled out his name in shock, picking him up, watching what life was left in his eyes fade away, his spark finished.

"What a WASTE of energon!", exclaimed Megatron, throwing the cannon aside.

Gently placing Bumblebee down on the surface of the Ark, Optimus spoke once more.

"After eons of conflict, I finally see the truth of your words, Megatron." Megatron slowly walked closer to the Prime, revealing his Corona Glaide.

"And what might that be, Optimus," he asked, raising his arm, and bringing it down, only for his brother, now foe to catch it, stopping it in place.

"This universe, no matter how vast, will never be big enough for you and I to coexist." Optimus sent an uppercut to Megatron's chest, sending him flying over to another area on the Ark. Optimus lunged at Megatron with his Corona Glaide, to which Megatron dodged. The two got into fighting stances, ready to duel, to kill either one or the other, or they will both perish.

Both swung their swords at each other, trying to land a blow on each other, but both were evenly matched.

"You call yourself a Prime? You were a records clerk when I found you! You will be dust when I'm through with you!" spat Megatron.

"You going to talk or fight, Megatron?" responded Optimus.

Both were now in a blade lock, with Optimus gaining the upper hand, punching Megatron in the face, knocking his sword away, and slamming him into a nearby wall. He repeatedly punched him in the sides, grabbing him by the collar and slamming him into the wall. He picked Megatron up, and tossed his chassis across the arena, both regaining their swords. As they were ready to continue their duel, parts of the Ark splintered off, fragmenting and being sucked into the vortex they were headed to. But both Cybertronians ignored it, attacking each other again.

"No bad for a librarian! Perhaps you should've spent more time in the pit," said Megatron.

"And perhaps you should've spent more time in the library," responded Optimus.

Megatron transformed into a Cybertronian tank, blasting at Optimus, only for him to dash out of the way before it hit him. Reverting to robot form, the two eventually were in another blade lock, this time Megatron gaining the upper hand. He slammed his fist into the Prime's head, kicking him in the chest after, and tackling him to the ground. He laughed as he punched his face.

"Hah! You're as soft as the weaklings you fight for!" He was about to get another hit in, until Optimus blocked it, headbutting Megatron, disorientating him long enough to get up.

"On the contrary, my friends are the source of my strength." Both regained their swords again, while more pieces of the Ark were torn off, both ignoring it once more.

Optimus transformed, trying to run Megatron over as a truck, Megatron dodged, but the Prime transformed back, quickly attacking. Both were caught in a blade lock for the third and final time. At first, Megatron would win, but Prime pushed back harder, punching Megatron and about to stab him. Megatron quickly punched back, bringing both arms up to swing down, but Optimus sent an uppercut to Megatron's chin, knocking him down on his chest. Optimus thrusted his sword down, keeping Megatron's arm in place. He grabbed him from behind, slamming his head into the Ark. One last headbash, and the Prime held his head down, grabbing the sword out of Megatron's arm, bringing it up to impale his head.

"This ends now." Optimus was just about to do it, until Megatron elbowed him in the chest.

"This ends when I say it ends!" Megatron quickly got up to impale his mortal enemy in the chest, but Optimus grabbed him by the arm, swinging him around, and taking his sword. Optimus impaled Megatron with his own sword, but Megatron wouldn't simply die. No. He had to kill the one in front of him. He grabbed Optimus, punching him again, and kneeing him in the chest. He then brought out his Riot Cannon, shooting the Prime away. Megatron pulled his sword out from him, screaming "Why won't you die?!" As the Ark was again fragmenting.

"It'll take more than you've got, Megatron." Optimus sent his sword swinging upwards, slashing Megatron in the chest, knocking him on his back. And before Megatron had a chance to get away or block it, Optimus swung downwards, impaling Megatron, who screamed out in pain. But the victory was short lived, as both were flung onto their hands and knees. Now the portal had their full attention.

"No! The portal!"

"The vortex is tearing the ship apart!" Both leaders tried to knock one another off their grips, but Megatron was dragged back.

"No! I will not be denied!" Both were pulled off the Ark, and the Portal sucked both leaders as well as their ships, the Ark, and the Nemesis, into the vortex, which soon collapsed in on itself, leaving Cybertronian a desolate ball of junk alone in the endless void of space.

* * *

_**Alright, this is the start to another story I've been itching to do. Now, yes, at the time of writing this, it will have been almost two months since my last chapter on the Remnants of a Forgotten War (RFW) and the reason for that, is I've been busy preparing for the State Standardized Test. It sucks, but the school year is almost over, so hooray Summer. Now, about The Phantom Remnants (TPR), yes that story hasn't had any additions made for a long while. To be honest, I just put that one on hiatus. I don't know when I'll get back to it, but I hope I can soon. Preferably once RFW is complete, and I'm working on Chapter 6 for that too, be on the look out. One last thing. This story is based on the War for Cybertron continuity. Anyways, again, be on the lookout for chapter 6 of RFW.**_

**_-ImperialWolves12_**


	2. Signals

When the Gods left Remnant, the God of Darkness shattered the Moon. Most of it falling down to the planet. As the shards of rock were burning up in Remnant's atmosphere, so were the Ark and the Nemesis. The Ark crashed and was embedded in a mountain, while the Nemesis was submerged in the sea. Both leaders of the opposing factions were seemingly either in stasis or deactivated. They were close in terms of points of impact, and close to the Ark as well. In fact, all Cybertronians seemed that way too, after all, the portal did destabilize, and collapsed shortly after both ships were sucked in, out of control.

After the crashes, everything fell silent. The broken terrain healed and the barren planet beaned with life overtime. The Ark's wreckage was overgrown with plant life, concealing it's prescense, and when humans along with faunus arrived, they stayed far away from the area, thinking it was a cave that Grimm have made a home in. Some Grimm actually did... Well.. they tried at least. Teletraan 1 had been partially online and the Ark's internal defense systems were online, albeit not for long, as energon levels had run critically low. But the Grimm got the message. Several millennia had passed, and cities were built. Others destroyed. One such city, happened to be right at the very mountain the Ark was embedded in. It was sadly overrun by Grimm after taking extensive damage from the crash, and the people were forced to go underground. They didn't last long though.

The next incident that happened was when a massive Grimm took residence in the mountain's peak. It stayed there for sometime, and was then awakened, bursting out of the peak, and causing the earth around it to tremble. Teletraan was kicked back online from a random Decepticon grunt being knocked over the console. The chassis of the Decepticon was destroyed, no repairs could be made.

The computer launched a drone that started searching for anything, vehicles, weapons, whatever. Once it came back, it repaired a Decepticon grunt. He got up, moving around to see if everything was still functional. After that he looked around. Nothing but either scrapped friends or foes or some Transformers in stasis. Heck, there was even a cassette tape there. The grunt was a vehicon, and back on Cybertronians, he could transform into a car. He transformed and just like his former alt mode, he was again a car. He drove outside the Ark, transforming back into robot mode, looking at the strange organic form this world has taken. He walked for a while, wandering and exploring the area, soon finding the chassis of Prime and Megatron. Then he began to process everything.

"Megatron... Is deactivated... Hah! Guess he wasn't as strong as we thought! Starscream may have been an idiot, but he was right! Megatron is-" Suddenly, his head was shot off its chassis, flying off in the distance. The shooter stepped forward, examining the fool leaking energon.

"Starscream and Steve inferior. Megatron superior. All hail Megatron." The shooter was none other than Soundwave, the cassette tape from earlier. He grabbed Megatron, carrying him into the beam that would bring him back to life. He got up, examining the chaos and destruction around him, laughing.

"Soundwave, once the others are revived, tell them to rejoice. The Decepticons have won!"

"As you command, Lord Megatron." Soundwave left, helping the other Decepticons get revived.

"We will harvest this world of its energy, and use it to bring a new, and unopposed age upon Cybertron! I, Megatron, shall be its SOLE RULER. But then... Why rule one planet, when you can have two?" He laughed again, his thunderous laughter booming, echoing for miles in the air.

* * *

Once all the Decepticons who boarded the Ark were revived, they flew up to the mountain peak, looking into the horizon. In front of them lies ruins. A destroyed city was standing there. Silent, and empty. It looked like there was a massive earthquake. Although, one building stood out from all the rest. A massive tower standing on a cliffside. Sure, it was damaged, but possibly still operational.

"Soundwave, that tower. Use it as a relay to contact the Nemesis. We must find it to revive the other Decepticons."

"Yes, Lord Megatron."

"You there! Scout these ruins for anything useful. Perhaps we can create a secondary base." Megatron said, pointing to another Decepticon grunt.

"But sir, what materials are we using?" Was the grunt's reply.

"Use your imagination."

"Yes, Sir!" The grunt took two others with him, scouting the ruins of a seemingly once great and prosperous city. Meanwhile, Soundwave made his way to the top of the tower. The roof of the steeple had been brought down upon the floor, now having a large hole in part of said floor. On the rest of the floor were what remained of what was probably a statue, as well as an arm of some organic being. Judging by the arm's size, as well as the buildings, whatever these creatures were, to Cybertronians, they were insects. Soundwave, getting back to the current objective, transformed, activating a relay signal, searching for any and all possible Decepticon signatures that weren't in the local area. After a few minutes, he found it. The Nemesis was now transmitting its coordinates. He transformed back, contacting Megatron.

"Megatron, the Nemesis is now transmitting its coordinates."

"Excellent, Soundwave. Decepticons! Return to the Nemesis! Some of you will stay here for our secondary base, however. And if any of you think of disobeying my orders, I will personally have you placed in gladiatoral combat in the Pit once we go back to Cybertron!" With that, Megatron took the bulk of his troops with him, leaving a small garrison to stay at the now completed base.

* * *

Meanwhile, a monitor came to life, two blips appeared as someone quickly called over their supervisor. The man looked at the screen for a few seconds.

"Lieutenant, can you identify the source of those signals?"

"Yes, sir. One is at the bottom of the ocean, while the other is at... Beacon Academy? But I thought it was destroyed and overrun with Grimm."

"There's a safezone set up on the outskirts of Vale, maybe there are survivors who just came out of hiding. Lieutenant, transmit those coordinates to my scroll." The Lieutenant did so, as his supervisor walked over to a woman this time. "Captain. Gather a squad and come with me, we will investigate a set of coordinates." The two saluted, and went to a nearby bullhead.

* * *

**Alright everyone, that's Chapter 2, I'm sorry if my quality of writing has gone down by the way. In other news, I just got outta School for the summer so yay. (Have a good summer) Next week I won't be working on anything since I'm going on vacation for a few days, so I'm working on RFW's Chapter 6. Also, I'm not really trying to shove humans in the spotlight for this story, in my opinion, I'm kinda sick of the heavy focus. For those of you who have seen Transformers Prime, there will be a similar character though. But for the most part, the story for this fanfic is mainly still being built up in my head. If any of you are wondering about stuff like Beast Wars, I'm sorry, but I'm not including it, I've never seen it but my brother has and he liked it. And one last thing, Dinobots are going to be in this. Just later on. Sorry for the long stretch of text. Hope you enjoy this and my other stories.**

**Sincerely,**

**Imperial**


	3. Logic

Cybertron. Now barren and empty. A planet left in ruin after many eons of endless conflict. For eons, it lies in a dormant stasis, slowly repairing the core, Primus himself. While the majority of what remained of the planet's inhabitants have left, few remained, looking towards the stars themselves, either to continue the war, or leave it entirely. They will find a way to leave the planet, or at least re-establish communications with their respective faction.

At the collapsed tower keeping the portal stable, a single red light shined through the debris. It was flashing, yes, fighting to stay online. Nearby, a lone insecticon was scouring for any source of food. Seeing the light, it walked up to it, its mandibles clinking together before eating away at the debris. Eventually, what was revealed turned out to be the Decepticon scientist, Shockwave. His optic was still flashing, soon staying on, fully there. He got up, and looked around him, seeing what was left of his glorious tower, as well as himself. Last time he was fully functional, the experiment, Grimlock had broken containment, and through sheer brute force, as well as defying what was deemed logical to Shockwave, destroyed his tower after ripping his arm off.

His left arm. He needed a replacement. He looked at the insecticon below him, casually feasting off his tower's remains. Somehow this creature had survived the destruction of his tower, where the others had not. He ran all possible outcomes and how likely they were to have happened with this lone insecticon surviving. Each outcome was deemed... Illogical.

Impossible. Every factor was carefully calculated into each and every equation, creating every possible outcome, yet each outcome is illogical. Perhaps he simply needs a quick reboot and a diagnostics check. He re-ran the outcomes again, illogical. Again, illogical. A fourth time, illogical. A fifth, sixth, seventh, even an eighth, illogical. He tried doing this a hundred times over, every time all illogical. And illogical, was enough for Shockwave to seal the insecticon's fate.

Looking down at the insecticon once more, Shockwave stomped on the creature repeatedly. Pressing his cold, metallic foot against the cold metallic body of the insect. Until it was nothing but scrap, left to rust.

After he wiped the drops of Energon off his optic, he noticed it was cracked. One long line jutting through the middle. He hadn't noticed before, and pondered of that was from him, or the debris. He pondered that, before remembering that he needed a new arm, and to stop leaking Energon. Perhaps Kaon had some to spare. After all, there were Autobot prisoners throughout the war being stored there. He transformed into a Cybertronian Tank, driving off towards the Decepticon Capital City. As he drove away from his tower, he couldn't help but wonder if he was the only Decepticon left on Cybertron. He hoped Megatron and the others had made it to the target destination before those wretched Autobots.

* * *

Kaon. Once this was a great city, thriving with Decepticons, legions marching through the streets, or onlookers gathering to the Pit, watching others fight to the death in gladiatorial combat. Shockwave was once the "doctor" here, it's where he met Megatron, then Megatronus. That was eons ago, and now Kaon is an empty city, thriving with rusting Autobots, waiting to deactivate or be freed. The prison... Soundwave's old lab, of course! It was a junkyard, filled with spare parts. It was where Megatron was rebuilt after all!

As he made his way towards the lab, he came across the many prison cells, filled with Autobots, still active. When they saw Shockwave in need of repair, they cheered at his misfortune.

"Looks like you'll be headed towards the scrap heap, Shockwave!" Said one Autobot.

"Yeah, this Foundry should be used to melt you down into something useful!" Said another. The entire complex jumped the bandwagon as Shockwave continued on, finally making it to Soundwave's old lab. Using some parts from many other dismembered cybertronians, Shockwave repaired his optical sensor, now having a clear sense of vision once more. He scavenged the piles upon piles of parts for a new arm, but nothing would do. No. The only logical sense would be having a weapon to ensure this doesn't happen again, along with a few more self improvements.

Soon, Shockwave came across a blueprint for an experimental cannon. Studying this, he scanned it, analyzed it, and downloaded it into his memory core. He then proceeded to destroy the physical copy. Moving over to one of the terminals for the arms to modify or repair or rebuild, he programmed it to modify his chassis to withstand any Autobot assault as well as explosives. He created the cannon to be his replacement left arm, later having his chassis modified, and was much bulkier and more armored.

Once he was finished, and got comfortable to his adjustments, he noticed the plethora of Autobots were growing louder and louder, their cheers being followed by thunderous booms. They were escaping, and someone is assisting them. Seeing as this was a perfect time to test out his new body, Shockwave blasted open the doors with his new arm, walking out of the smoke to some of the defenseless Autobots' dismay.

"Holy scrap! I-is that Shockwave?!"

"Yeah, and he looks fully functional..." The two Autobots, immediately ran off as shots were fired at Shockwave, distracting him, but not injuring him.

"Shockwave?! Alive? Huh. Guess I'll have to send you to the scrap heap myself!" Shouted an Autobot. It was a female.

"A female Autobot? I thought they went extinct," said Shockwave, surprised to see one in front of him.

"The name's "Moonracer."" She said, firing her path blaster at Shockwave, who just stood there.

"Moonracer... I have heard about you eons before. And it seems that you are as reckless as they say. A shame, that it will be your undoing, as I am not fond of attempts on my spark." Shockwave quickly and brutally slammed her onto the floor, and firing his weapon. Moonracer was no more. Shockwave stared at the lifeless, dull scrap heap, as more of her team saw what happened fleeing the scene. Shockwave followed calmly walking down the narrow halls, his heavy footsteps being the only sound audible.

Soon, he arrived at another laboratory, it was quiet. He scanned the room, seeing nothing but vast emptyness. Suddenly, he was attacked from all sides, mixed of shooting and hand to hand combat, bringing him on one knee. He swung his arm cannon back, striking one of the other femmes, bringing it back in front of him, firing wildly, hitting two more in one blast, severing one from their waist, with the other was missing their upper half completely, both leaking Energon.

"Chromia! Firestar!... You monster!" Said Greenlight, who tried to aim for Shockwave's optical sensor, while Lancer tried going for the legs. Another femme tried disabling the arm cannon, but to no avail. Shockwave eventually overpowered the three, throwing Greenlight off his back, causing her to fall in front of him. He grabbed the femme attacking his arm, tossing her aside, swung his right leg in front, bringing it up high, and slamming it down, crushing Greenlight's chassis and Lancer's arms.

She screamed out in pain as Shockwave was about to deliver the killing blow, but suddenly, time seemed to slow down to a grinding halt. When it seemingly resumed, the only sign left of Lancer was the Energon trail left behind. How strange.

He followed the trail, leading him to Lancer's deactivated form, her spark drained of precious energon. Beside her was none other than the leader of the female Autobots:

"Elita One. Of course it was you. Although, I am quite surprised to see that you have survived this conflict." Shockwave spoke, calmly and coldly. "Logic would dictate it to be near impossible. Yet here you are."

"Shockwave. You look different. What, did Megatron tear you to pieces?" Said Elita.

"I have repaired myself to be more efficient, and durable. Logic dictates that I am to defend myself if I decide to experiment further, as demonstrated by Grimlock."

"Really now? Must've caught you off guard." She was slumped over, looking like she too would deactivate.

"Indeed it did. However, this change, I would classify it as an upgrade."

"Good for you. I hope he chews more than that arm off next time though."

"Impossible. He is one with the All-Spark."

"Just like my team. And soon, I shall join them." Elita said triumphantly. She may have lost, her entire team may have lost yes, but her resistance had effectively released many of the prisoners kept in Kaon. She will deactivate. After all, she stopped time for a few seconds, which in turn drained her life energy. Shockwave pondered for a moment. Everyone knew the Prime and this femme were close. This gave him an idea. Soon, Elita blacked out, coming to in the same lab as before, on a gurney, before blacking out again and was transferred into Soundwave's old lab to be rebuilt entirely. She would be modified, and altered. Just like Grimlock and the other Dinobots, she would be another experiment. She would be upgraded.

It's the only logical choice.


	4. Preparations

They say 'the bigger they are, the harder they fall.' This is true, especially in the case of one certain combiner. One brute amongst Titans. One individual made up of five. Just before the battle on the Ark between the Prime and the former Gladiator, he was thrown off the ship from the Aerialbot known as Jetfire, with some assistance from Jazz. He was almost destroyed after landing back on Cybertron.

Bruticus. An entity made from the Combaticons. Many feared him. But most didn't live to tell the tale of their encounters. He soon came online, getting up on his feet. He tried uncombining but it seemed like the damage he sustained from the crash wouldn't allow it.

"Gah... Fine." He trudged along the ruins, kicking rubble or pushing it out of his way. Until eventually, what remained of Shockwave's tower came into view. "Shockwave's tower... Kaon isn't too far from here. Maybe someone can patch me up." And so, the massive Titan trudged on to the old Decepticon Capital.

* * *

"Lord Megatron. We have reached the Nemesis," said Soundwave.

"Good. Let us see to any and all damages so we may have a more mobile headquarters," responded Megatron. He and the others swam down into the sea, finally reaching what was their ticket home for when the time came.

The crew set out to work, repairing what they could and scavenging anything that was broken beyond repair or useless. Some of their fellow Decepticons for example. Soon, the ship would be repaired, and they would be unstoppable.

* * *

Meanwhile, General Ironwood was in a wing of Bullheads en route to the old Beacon ruins. When they got there, they were surprised, shocked, but also amazed as they saw a massive metallic tower. The tower was also guarded by three metal giants, and they obviously weren't Atlas mechs. The three noticed them flying overhead.

"Lord Megatron, there are some strange... Things circling around the base. It looks like there are small creatures operating them. What should we do?" asked one on the comms.

"See what they want. Perhaps they could give us highly valuable information about their world. In turn, lie about everything if they ask about us. After that, you have my permission to squash them like the insects they are, do you understand!"

"Yes, Lord Megatron." The three cons went over to Ironwood's LZ, who stared in awe. Perhaps these three could be... Repurposed. "Who are you?"

"I am General Ironwood. Leader of the Atlesian Military. What are you?"

"We are simply peaceful beings from another world. We are locked in a civil war, and are losing. The enemy faction, the Autobots, are ravaging our planet and have forced us to look elsewhere for a new home."

"Hm. Interesting. Well, we are humans. This planet, Remnant, is our home. We picked up a signal from this location and seeing as how this area is now in ruin, you can see why we would investigate."

"Yes. So tell me, human. What is it that you want now?" asked the grunt.

Ironwood smirked, and the troops around him readied their weapons. "Your chassis." And with that, the three cons were stunned, brought offline for a short while. To Ironwood, the factions made no difference. To him, they were all scrap heaps just waiting to be remodeled.

"Sir, what shall we do with them?" asked a soldier.

"Take them to our remote HQ. I do not want anyone to find out about this. Understood?"

The soldier saluted, and with the others, got to work with tying large nets around the cons, attaching them to the bullheads, and flying off, with Ironwood looking at the gleaming tower in the distance. Soon, an explosion was heard across the silent ruins, with the structure collapsing and when the smoke cleared, the tower was replaced with the now destroyed one of Beacon. To Ironwood, nothing would get in the way of it. It would remain untouched, left to crumble and rot, as a memorial of what had happened during the fall.

* * *

The Sun rose. High above in the sky. A new day had come. Atlas was preparing something in secret, hidden away from the eyes of others. Locked away in a remote location. Megatron and his lacleys were preparing to get Trypticon up and running once more. The Nemesis would be unrivaled. Bruticus, the now damaged and not so invincible titan slowly making his way to Kaon. Things were looking up for the Decepticons. But for the Autobots, they were only starting to rise up, in this new day of theirs.

* * *

**Hey, everyone. Imperial here. Firstly, I have to apologize. This chapter took way longer than I thought. I just didn't know how I was going to set things up, and if** **I did, then it would've been better. I'm sorry I haven't updated this story since July, I'm sorry this chapter might suck and is a short one. But I also have some things I've been planning.**

**I'm making a Spider-Man parody of the Raimi trilogy, ie, my "childhood" I say that with air quotes cause I was born the year the first movie came out. Don't worry, it's not going to get in the way of anything else.**

**Two: This story is about to have a one on one fight between two certain characters. Not saying who, but IF YOU THINK YOU KNOW, please type it in the review thing!**

**Three: I'm thinking of another story. Don't worry, I'm not doing it YET. I want to finish one of my works before this happens so I don't overwhelm myself you know? But anyways, please let me know what you people think, alright? I love how patient you all can or might be, and that you like my works, and hey, give me feedback. Tell me what you would do if you have any ideas or suggestions, stuff like that.**

**-A random young man in high school who no longer has to deal with a state standardized test**


End file.
